


Kyoutani is the Naughty Boy Type

by eun0ia



Category: Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: CAPTAIN SQUAD, Crossdressing, Host club AU, M/M, Ouran au, and it's the only couple that is actually mentioned officially, but i'm a slut for bokuroo, everyone is super flirty, mentions of Iwaizumi - Freeform, not quite canon compliant, only tagged kyouhaba because tagging every 'ship' would take a lot of time, only tagged teen and up for like two cuss words and Terushima being a ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eun0ia/pseuds/eun0ia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captains are now hosts and Oikawa finds himself with a troublesome apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyoutani is the Naughty Boy Type

I

Vicious hues of reddish pink begin to climb over steady hints of blue in a timeless battle that would be fought again and again. The sun begins to hide behind hills and cowers behind buildings in fear of the darkness to come. Night will start to slowly tread its way to its rightful position in the sky until the sun regains its courage and rises once more. Two opposites merging in as one, for now, creating something beautiful despite the differences. War continues to rage on, the beat of the drum sounding in every hesitant call of an owl and amongst the shift of the wind throughout the trees. The cry of a young boy going unnoticed and uncared for throughout the chaos of change.

In a room sits two shadows, one moving gracefully and the other sat still, silently waiting to slap away an outreached hand and a cry for help. They sit illuminated by the sunset, the soft hues tracing the delicate features and highlighting the youthful glow of the moving boy. Royal purple walls confining the unfamiliar melody being played and the quiet keys being pressed upon. His fingers moving at an unforgiving pace but his expression is almost calm and carefree. Pale hands hit white keys and his lips pull into a small smile. This is until the wrong key is hit and more come crashing down in a sudden roar of misplaced anger.

"No matter how many times I try, it all sounds wrong!" The young male cries out, pushing himself away from the looming grand piano with a screech of the stool scratching against the white floors. 

"Patience is a virtue Kyoutani, one you have yet to learn. Remember this," A cold voice speaks up from his place against the window sill, "If you want to make her smile you should sit down and practice until you get it right."

"I don't have time to wait to get it right," He snarls grabbing his backpack from where it resided lazily dropped onto the floor, "He will never wait for me, so I can't wait for this."

"Drop the attitude and sit down before you fall behind your classmates," He's instructed with a stern glare and a raised eyebrow as if challenging him to rebel. His avid use of 'He' not going unnoticed but simply uncared for.

Kyoutani clenched his jaw, nails digging into his palms as they formed tight fists alongside him. He threw his hands up with a curse, tears of frustration threatening to trail against the middle schoolers cheeks as he made his decision. 

"I'm quitting the classical music club." He finally croaked out, turning on his heel and gripping his bag so tight that his knuckles began fading into tones of white. He shifted his feet, turning towards the door and leaving, letting it close on his own behind him.

 

II

 

The bells of a clock tower chimed loudly and the hustle of feet could be heard on carpeted stairs, so Kyoutani waited silently for the area to be clear. The high school students walked past without giving him a second look and he assumed this was due to his height. Average for a high schooler, but not quite for his age. His recently blonde hair surprisingly not drawing attention to himself, and he couldn't help but snicker at Yahaba for thinking he'd never be able to be cool again as a blonde.

He shook his head at the thought and continued up the stairs slowly, looking around himself, taking in his surroundings now that the area was empty. The school was fancy, but this was a known fact. These would be the stairs he'd take to his own classes someday, but for now, they brought him to a pastel pink door that he stared at in slight disgust. He tugged at his school uniform with a soft cough to clear the frog in his throat, silently asking himself to have more courage in situations like these.

He imagined Yahaba would like the color of the door, he had always liked the color pink, but he could see that leading to more questions about where he was and why, and he didn't want that to be revealed. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, reminding himself of why he had come and opened the door.

He sputtered as rose petals fell all around him, the bright lights blinding him slightly and he rose his arm to shade his eyes from the source. He swayed slightly on his feet but caught himself short of falling as a group of boys appeared in his vision. They sat all together, in front of what looked to be an Indian rug but it hangs from the ceiling like a backdrop. There were seven of them, and each looked completely different, except for two that wore similarly styled outfits. In the middle sat a brunette with an extravagant blue outfit, dressed in jewels with a headpiece draping over him. 

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" The voices called out, each different from each other but mixing well. Kyoutani only stared in disbelief as the rose petals stopped falling and the bright light dimmed considerably. 

"Oh, it's only a boy." A blonde said with a pout, his outfit consisting of golden yellows and blue jewels to contrast it. He flicked his tongue out at Kyoutani revealing a piercing sat upon it. Behind him stood a looming figure, shirtless with a red sash draping loosely over him. 

"Hmm, we don't discriminate." A taller dark haired male said, cat-like eyes dragging over the younger with a wink. His own outfit consisted of a red jacket, lines of gold and white tracing intricate details. No shirt laid underneath, instead was a gold necklace over his bare chest. 

The male beside him frowned and grabbed the other's arm, "Bro, you don't find him cuter than me, do you?" He asked, his spiked up whitish-grey hair with black streaks lowering slightly and Kyoutani's eyes narrowed in disbelief. If Yahaba had thought blonde was ridiculous, he would have loved to see his reaction to this. He wore a similar outfit to his 'Bro' except the main colors were flipped with White instead of Red. 

"Of course not, besides he's only a middle schooler. I prefer my men a little more aged." He said caressing the other's cheek to console him and it seemed to work.

"Is that why you're dating a boy who's already graying?" Kyoutani asked bluntly and said boy's jaw dropped at his question. He glared at him, hands flying over his chest in a hurt expression and the black haired male could hardly hide his cackles behind his hand.

"Can we keep him?" A shorter male asked, his hair black as well but it looked clean cut and more natural than the others. When Kyoutani turned to him he gave a comforting smile and he felt as though he could trust this one. 

"We have no room in the budget for pets, keeping Kuroo is throwing us off quite a bit as it is." A male wearing glasses answered in response, closing a book of what Kyoutani assumed to be full of their financial orders.

"Hey!" The cat-like male from earlier cried out in objection, and this time, his companion was the one laughing at his demise. Kyoutani assumed this was Kuroo, "I'm a growing boy, and I think too much of our budget is going towards your fake glasses collection."

"These are prescription!" The other hissed, glaring at him coldly.

"Gentlemen, you are both pretty. Not as pretty as I of course but these things cannot be helped." The male in the middle spoke up, his voice reigning a princely authority but it didn't seem to work on these boys as they turned towards him with matching annoyed expressions.

"Shut up Trashykawa!" The shouted at the same time and the male gasped, an overly dramatic offended expression reaching his face.

"I told you to stop speaking to Iwa-chan!" He sputtered out, clear cheeks turning a pale pink before he turned to Kyoutani who looked dumbfounded at the scene that played out before him, "What's wrong little boy, did you come to my palace in search of something?" He asked, voice returning to his princely manner as he stretched his hand out to him.

"Y-you're the king of this place?" Kyoutani asked nervously, deep voice aimed at his feet.

At this the male gave out a soft sigh, flicking his bangs back with the slight of his hand to accentuate the gesture, "Come closer, lost one." 

As Kyoutani stepped forward he felt as if he was being watched immensely, all seven pairs of eyes trailing over him and he began to feel a bit self-conscious. Curling in on himself slightly he glanced up at their King who gave him a cheesy smile.

"What was it you just called me, little one?" He asked, voice full of a childlike giddiness.

"The king," Kyoutani said, eyes wide as he watched the other stand with a hand pressed against his forehead, glancing at Kyoutani and batting his eyelashes, "You are the King right?"

"The King!" He yelped in response, standing and twirling so that his outfit would ruffle in the wind gracefully, "Yes! I am Oikawa Tooru, King of the Ouran High School Host Club! Long live the Host King."

Kyoutani grimaced at the overly happy expression on his face, the boys behind him rolling their eyes and ignoring him as if this is usual. He coughed lightly, "I am Kyoutani Kentarou. A middle school second year," He began, becoming more confident with each word as he pointed at the King, "I want you to take me on as your apprentice!" 

 

III

 

"Oh my Oikawa, you have an apprentice?" A girl asks, sitting down at a small wooden table. Her long black hair falling over her yellow school uniform, one that Kyoutani never truly liked. She bats her eyelashes at Oikawa with every word, and Kyoutani watches in disgust at her futile tempts of what he assumed was seduction. 

"Yes, he's still in middle school but I liked the fire in his eyes," Oikawa said, smiling down at Kyoutani but to him it looked a little forced. The same way it had every time he smiled at the girls who came in requesting his company. He imagined they couldn't tell it wasn't genuine since they liked it so much. At his praise, he straightened up slightly but stopped himself so it didn't look as if he approved of him.

"Don't you think this is a little too much for someone of his age to see?" She asked, but she didn't even spare a glance at Kyoutani who figured she must not have cared very much if he or anyone else was looking. He rolled his eyes, but only Oikawa caught it and he gave him a slight raise of an eyebrow before turning back to the girl.

He inched forward, perching a finger underneath her chin to tilt it up, "Why would it be? Love has nothing to do with age," Oikawa began and she stared at him with wide eyes as if she couldn't believe they were so close, "Take us for instance. Whenever I look at you, my heart begins to pound and I can't help but feel like a lovesick little boy again."

 

"Oh, Oikawa.." She sighs out, hoping to sound cute but Kyoutani finds it a little too desperate and whiny for his tastes. However, she seemed to respond well to that so he watched carefully, examining their positions.

"Don't you think it's a little weird for Oikawa to have that kid watching them so closely." Kyoutani could hear the short haired male with the dark hair whisper to the taller one with glasses who simply turned a page in his book. 

"Oikawa seems to believe that beautiful people are even more beautiful when seen up close," He began and he pushed his falling glasses back to the bridge of his nose, "I see he's really taking that statement to heart today. Well, let's leave them alone."

"You naughty girl," Oikawa begins, taking her hand and pressing it against his cheek so she is forced to keep her eyes on him, "You've drawn me to the forbidden fruit. Dearest, you are the mermaid princess who has brought light to my lonely sea.."

"I remind you of a mermaid princess?" She squeaks out squeezing Oikawa's hand lightly. Her eyes wide in wonder and mouth gaped open.

"You look more like the Carp we have in the pond at home," Kyoutani starts, standing up and leaning in to get a better look at her, "I'd never give false compliments like that." He finished tilting his head in confusion before looking at Oikawa who had deadpanned in disbelief.

"A carp?!" She yelped taking her hand out of Oikawa's and holding it to her chest in an offended manner. Her chest began to shake as she let out whiny cries, but Kyoutani imagined they were fake tears. He had only been truthful with her.

"Oh, don't listen to him. He's only a kid and you know how kids are.," He rushes out and she looks up at him stopping her cries, "They can't help but be honest!"

"Honest!?" She screeched scouting backward from him and his face drops again, his expression transforming into a panicked one as he tries to fix the situation.

"But t-that's just his opinion, I wouldn't say you looked like a carp and even if you did look like a carp you'd be the most beautiful carp of them all!" He reassured quickly but she just looked as if she had been slapped in the face, her cries returning.

"So that means I do look like a carp!" She cries out, standing up in outrage. 

"N-no that's not what I meant!" He said quickly but it was too late because she had already begun running out screaming about how he was the worst.

"Man, what a crybaby," Kyoutani said with a shrug before sitting down in her spot and taking a bite of Oikawa's forgotten cake that sat on the table. 

"Kyoutani..," Oikawa hissed, turning to him with a dangerous smile on his face and his eyes narrowed. Kyoutani shivered in response to this but held his ground with his own glare.

 

Before he could speak up two snickers cut him off and the shorter of the 'Bros' spoke up, "So, how's it going King?" He teases, Kuroo draping himself over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Bokuto, don't you dare!" Oikawa snarls at him, rolling his eyes at the display.

"What a cute little apprentice you've got," Kuroo says adding insult to injury and Kyoutani looks at them hearing that he's been mentioned. 

At this Bokuto stops laughing and shakes him off, looking at Kuroo with wide eyes and a slight blush, "Kuroo," He whispers softly, "So you do think he's cute. Do you wish you had a little bro like him?" 

Kuroo frowns at this and grabs his arm, pulling him to his chest and leaning down so they are dangerously close to each other, "Don't be silly. I could search the globe and I'd never find a better bro than you, Bokuto."

"Oh, Kuroo.." Bokuto sighs, burying his blushing face in his chest and Kuroo strokes his hair cooing into his ear. At the sight, a few girls squeal whispering to each other about the forbidden love of the two bros. 

Kyoutani cringes at this and draws back, hands gripping the table, "They're brothers! A-and they're gay for each other?! That makes this totally inceptuous!" He stutters out and Oikawa pops up behind him, wearing suspiciously familiar glasses.

"I think you mean incestuous," He offers, crossing his arms and giving a wink. Kyoutani goes to respond but is knocked down by a certain pierced blonde jumping on top of him causing him to stumble before properly holding him up.

"Hey, Kenchan!" The wild boy laughs out, poking his nose in fascination and snickering at Kyoutani's bewildered expression, "Wanna eat some cake with me? We've got three kinds! Chocolate, Strawberry, and Lime!" 

"Back off," Kyoutani hisses at him shrugging him off and hoping to see him fall to the floor but two strong arms catch him and set him upright before he can.

"Be more careful Terushima." The brooding man finally says and Kyoutani stares at him in disbelief.

"Y-You aren't supposed to have cool older friends!" Kyoutani cries out pointing at the taller male, "At least hang out with high schoolers!"

"Ushijima is a high schooler?" Terushima answers, pointing his finger at the quiet male who gives a nod in response. 

Kyoutani steps back away from the odd pair as Terushima climbs to Ushijima's back letting the other give him a piggyback ride and he bumps into the shorter male from earlier who is carrying a tea set. He gives out an irritated sigh and turns to face him with a cold glare. 

"Are you alright?" The voice asks, deep but comforting and Kyoutani can't help but soften his glare, "I know, it's pretty hard getting used to all the weirdos around here. It took me a while to get used to all the craziness, so don't freak out! I'm Daichi." 

Kyoutani tilts his head in confusion and he couldn't help but feel like this one acted a lot like a father did.

"Is something wrong?" Daichi asks leaning in to see if Kyoutani had any injuries from bumping into him.

"Are you a teen dad?" He asks, giving him a judgemental once over. Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa all deadpan at this and come rushing over to aid the middle schooler before Daichi could get angry.

"Okay! That's enough! I think Kyoutani should take care of the tea for us since he is our apprentice," Oikawa rushed out the same way he had when trying to fix what he had told the girl from earlier. Kyoutani imagined what he had believed to be true was a reality and they were just trying to hide it from him.

"Wow Daichi, you're looking extra manly today!" Bokuto compliments, running his hands over his biceps and Daichi flushes yanking his arm away and gaping at him in confusion.

A hand runs up his thigh and he quickly goes to swat it away, only to see Kuroo's smirking face look up at him, "Have you been working out Daichan?" 

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He yelps out stepping away from them but it seemed their misdirection of his anger worked. They just smiled at them and Oikawa almost laughed from the sideline. Daichi truly was a simple man indeed.

"Language Daichan!" He scolded, giving him a soft tsk sound and the shake of his finger before referring down to Kyoutani, "Go ahead and give him the tea set." 

Daichi sighs willing himself to calm down and puts on a smile for Kyoutani, "Now be careful, it's pretty heavy." He says as he hands the tea set to Kyoutani who lets it slip through his fingertips,

"It's not my fault I dropped, you were the one who gave it to me and it was your job anyway," Kyoutani said with a shrug, glancing at the three boys watching the scene play out in front of them with mouths wide open. 

"Daichi, that's another 100,000 yen." A voice calls from behind Oikawa, slipping his glasses onto his face after removing them from Oikawa who had stole them earlier.

"What!" Daichi screeched, looking dangerously angry again but the man with the glasses had already left after his short announcement, "I'm really starting to dread that damn book of Daishou's."

"You should be making the house husband do all of your stupid chores anyway!" Kyoutani yelled pointing his finger at Daichi who balled his hands into fists asking whatever being, if there was one, to help him keep his patience, "I'm not here to carry around tea sets, I'm here to learn how to make people happy!" 

"You're not going very far with an attitude like that," Oikawa said through gritted teeth, fingers massaging his temples in exhaustion, "-and I am not going to let you disrespect Daichi. So, put this brat in isolation!" He ordered causing Bokuto and Kuroo to salute to him with nods.

A black cage comes down over Kyoutani who yelps in surprise going to shake the bars in an attempt to free himself but they won't budge. Daichi looks up to where the cage came from and blinks a few times before bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes to clear his sight. Everyone else ignores the group as if this was something usual, but in a music room it truly was not. Kyoutani banged on the bars, tears threatening to fall from his cheeks at any moment.

"This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice!" Kyoutani accuses kicking at the bars and then grabbing his toes when the metal makes them sting, "Now, let me out!

Oikawa bats his eyes and takes a sip from his tea from the table he had sat himself down upon, "Not until you've learned your lesson. I've made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host, but I guess I was wrong." He sighs out looking away from Kyoutani as if he was truly hurt.

"I am serious," Kyoutani starts, eyes wide with desperation as he grips the bars confining him, "Seriously serious! I want you to teach me how to make him happy!" He sinks to the floor, eyes misting slightly as he continued, "I'm gonna run out of time. Please, won't you teach me? You're a host because you like making people happy. You like bringing smiles to other's faces, that's why you do it right? Please, won't you teach me to be like you? You're a genius at it, aren't you king?!"

At this Oikawa glances up, eyes wide at the sudden praise. It was typical for him to be entranced by any form of compliment, ironic to the other hosts because the one he liked so much never seemed to give him any, "Well, you may be a brat, but I admire your desire to be a host so I'll teach you," He pauses and steps forward to the cage, looking up to the ceiling with a content smile, "You know Kenchan, you and I are a lot alike."

"You poor kid." Daichi mutters under his breath and a long leg reach out to step on his toe, the large hand of Ushijima coming to block his mouth as curses towards Oikawa start to stream out. 

Kyoutani brightens, but the only way it showed was through him straightening up, "So you'll help me become the kind of host to make anyone happy?"

Oikawa smiles at his lack of knowledge and nods, crossing his arms, "Of course, the sole purpose of being a host is being able to make anyone happy. If this is what you really want Kyoutani, you're going to need to figure out how to use the material you already have."

"Material," Kyoutani starts, tilting his head slightly in confusion, much like a puppy who doesn't quite understand, "What does that mean?"

"You see, here at the Ouran Host Club, our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests. For example, there is Oikawa with the princely type." Daishou explains pointing to Oikawa who begins to pose with a rose he stole from the table. 

Daishou goes on to point at Ushijima who is holding up Daichi's leg to see if his foot is injured, "The strong silent type, Ushijima, and the Natural type, Daichi." Upon hearing his type Daichi turns to Daishou with a dark glare, but he is unable to move because of Ushijima's hold on him.

He smirks at this and turns to acknowledge Terushima who is draped over Bokuto's lap, feeding him a piece of strawberry cake with a beam tugging on his lips, the sight itself almost too obscene for their guests to handle, "Terushima, the wild-childlike type, and Bokuto who is one-half of the little devil type. That makes me wonder where exactly the other little devil, Kuroo, is." He thinks out loud glancing around the room before he spots Kuroo sweeping up the broken tea set. Feeling eyes on him he turns around and blushes quickly dropping the broom and rushing over to Bokuto after. 

"How cute, the little devil is cleaning up after us all," Daishou teases but then brings a hand to gesture at himself, "And finally, the cool type. It's all about variety. Our group is complete with our recent addition of Daichi. You will see that right now we have the perfect blend of characteristics, so it is going to be difficult to find a new type for Kyoutani."

"If we go by his age he should be the boy lolita type, but Terushima has got that somewhat covered," Bokuto says and he glances down at the blonde who is pouting with tears misting his eyes. 

"A-are you guys going to replace me?" Terushima whines and Bokuto just pats his head gently to console him but his lack of response just spurs on another fit from the youngest.

"Oh come on! Is that all you've got?" A shrill voice rings out and the sound of gears soon fills the room as a platform begins to rise, spinning for dramatic effect and revealing the girl behind the voice. Upon seeing the girl Daishou gave out a sigh, quickly heading off to mingle with some of their guests seeing as the other hosts were preoccupied. The room darkened and lightning flashed causing Kyoutani to jump in surprise. He had a bad feeling that something wasn't quite right here. 

"What's up with this place?" Daichi asks himself as he watches her ascend, "It's supposed to be a music room right?"

When the platform stops rising with a suspicious bang she sighs as if they had been annoying her and crosses her arms, "Sorry for the interruption boys, but what's with this lackluster character analysis? I must say I'm quite disappointed, I thought I had taught you better."

"All right, lady manager, how would you rank Kyoutani amongst our collection of characters?" Oikawa asks leaning in to apply more pressure to the shorter girl who rolled her eyes at his display, "He can't be the boy lolita because Terushima has already got that somewhat covered!" 

"You just don't get it, do you!" She accuses pointing her finger at the caged boy who stepped back slightly as if afraid. Daishou wasn't sure if he disagreed either, managing to keep himself out of her sight, "Now, listen up! It's true that there are some girls out there who have a thing for younger boys with baby faces. These girls would be considered Shota fans. Now, shota can be a very broad category so it's important to know that the genre can be broken down into many different types. For example, fans with an interest in lolita boys would be more taken with a guy like Terushima, but this little boy is different! If I were to pick a character for him..Yes! He'd be the naughty boy type without a doubt!"

"The naughty type?" Kyoutani repeated, he didn't think he was truly as bad as that title would lead people to believe. He knew he wasn't that well liked, but if Yahaba put up with him he assumed he couldn't be that terrible of a kid. The cage began to shake and he stepped further away from the bars that kept him locked until the cage started rising above him and he ran from underneath it. 

The lady manager blew a whistle and pointed at Kyoutani again, "Now, to play up the naughty type you have to wear shorts." She bent down and tugged on the shorts of his uniform and he pulled his legs away from her quickly, "Check! You've gotta have bumps and bruises!"

At this Bokuto and Kuroo began closing in on him with mischevious smiles, before the randomly placed bandaids on him and used different shades of makeup to form fading bruises. Kyoutani sat still, a little reluctant to do so but one look at Ushijima kept him from complaining. They held up a mirror to his face with raised eyebrows expecting some sort of answer, but Kyoutani only shrugged in response.

"Run like a spoiled child!" She ordered next and pushed Ushijima towards him, at this, he yelped and began to leap away in fast sprints before a brown rope is tugged at his ankles causing him to trip. He lands on his knees and he sits up brushing off the top of his uniform, "Are you okay little boy?" She asks cooing softly and he knows he's meant to say something that will make her swoon.

"No big deal," He starts and he brings his arm up to wipe at his face, "Nothing I haven't handled before." 

She squeals at this and takes him into a hug which he grimaces at, out of the corner of the eyes he can almost spot some sympathy in Daishou's facial expression but it's gone before he can put a name on it, "That was perfect! So perfect!" 

Oikawa begins to clap looking oddly proud of Kyoutani, "That was outstanding Kenchan!" He then redirects his praise to the girl who was waiting expectantly, "I never knew you were such a good coach, Mika." 

She begins to laugh loudly at this and Kyoutani stands up wobbling slightly from his fall. He growls at her laughter and turns to her with a harsh look, "I've had enough of you people!" He shouts and they all quiet down looking at him in surprise, "This is so stupid, none of this is ever going to help me make him happy!" 

As he runs off Daichi turns to Daishou with a frown at his words, "Who's him?" He asks and receives no answer in response. The room quiet except for Oikawa's pleads for the younger boy to return. 

"I swear, younger boys are good for nothing," Mika says, returning to her platform with those final last words as it begins to spin in reverse taking her back to where she had come from. 

"I can't believe he ditched us because he didn't like the lesson," Oikawa says shaking his head at the closed door in front of him. He hated when people gave up so easily on the things they wanted and made no exceptions for Kyoutani who had left so quickly, "What a spoiled little brat!"

"Not many people would like that kind of lesson." Daichi points out and Oikawa turns to him with a confused look on his face, nose crinkling at his words, "But, more importantly, did you hear what he said? 'I'm going to run out of time.'. What did he mean by that? I think that maybe there is a guy.."

Oikawa opens his mouth to respond but when he couldn't find the words he just let out a soft hum, turning his head back to the door Kyoutani had left through. He didn't think the idea was terrible, but if they did want to help the boy they needed to know exactly what was going on. They needed to find a way to infiltrate his middle school and find the boy he was so worried about impressing. Only then could they manage to do any good for them. What they really needed was a plan, and Oikawa was great with those. 

 

IV

 

"How did we let them talk us into this?" Daichi complains poking his head from behind the wall to see all the children staring at him and Terushima. The wig on his head causing him to lose his balance at the unexpected weight. He tugged down the brown skirt he had been tricked into wearing but was comforted by the idea of Terushima suffering as much as he was. He glanced over to him and saw him twirling his new blonde locks around his finger, his own skirt pulled up dangerously high just shy of revealing too much.

"It'll all be okay Daichan, it was so easy to sneak in," Terushima comforted giving the other a teasing wink, the doors behind them were opened slightly and he knew the other hosts watched them from inside. He bent down as if to pick something up, but he knew the image of his inner thigh would be enough to tease the watching boys. He didn't mind dressing up and didn't think he looked half bad doing it either. Daichi cursed at him and tugged down his skirt so it sat at a more appropriate length for being around younger students, "Wearing this uniform might not be the best for you, but I really think I'm killing this look!"

"Why did they think I was suited for a skirt?" Daichi complained rubbing his temples and blushing when the wind picked up causing the skirt to ruffle, "My thighs look nothing like a middle school girl's." 

Terushima shrugged and pointed towards the open door of a classroom down the hall, the sign reading '3-A', "That's Kyoutani's class, c'mon! I think it's empty." He grabs Daichi's hand and pulls him into the room glancing around for any lingering students and smiling when he doesn't see any.

"Well, this classroom is empty is it?" Oikawa asks as he twirls into the room, the other hosts following him with their eyes wandering around taking in the new setting. The room had a pale lilac tinted paint to it, with pictures of the children strewn on the walls and gold frames holding classwork from the previous lessons. The floors were clean along with the desks which looked almost brand new.

"This takes me back," Kuroo says with a fond sigh, slinging his arm over Bokuto who nods, "I wonder if my graffiti is still on the desks?"

At this Daishou rolls his eyes, pushing up his glasses and looking at Kuroo condescendingly, "Of course not, they change the desks every year." 

Kuroo just shrugs and Bokuto goes to stare at all the pictures leaving him alone, "Let's check out the cafeteria after this." He suggests looking at Oikawa for approval but he just shrugs in response. 

"Hey," Daichi whispers, bringing a hand to cup his mouth so his voice gets across to them, when they turn to him he continues, "If you're just going to barge in here, why did we even wear these stupid outfits?" He gestures angrily to Terushima who drapes himself on a desk in front of Ushijima who, if Daichi could pin any emotions from him, just looked more annoyed than anything. 

"Don't worry about it!" Bokuto insists, giving his hand a wave as to tell him to forget about the entire ordeal, "Who cares if there is nobody here?"

Just then, the sound of heavy shoes began to fill the otherwise silent halls as if spurred on by Bokuto's words. Upon hearing this they all duck down arguing amongst themselves and Daichi snaps at them to get their attention. When they look at him he brings his fingers to his lips in a 'zip it' motion and the other boys mimic the action while silently fawning over how cute Daichi looked in his outfit. When the sound begins to fade Daichi ducks his head out of the room to see the back of a man walking away from the classroom. 

"It's alright, he's gone." He says and the boys stand up, Terushima jumping into Ushijima's arms. The taller male just sighs and shifts so he can hold him more comfortably. Daichi was glad the other hadn't taken to him the way he had with Ushijima, Kuroo, and Bokuto. The last two could be quite troublesome with him sometimes, but he doubts they meant anything by it. They were hosts after all and should be known for their flirty tendencies, "But you guys, we came here to get more information about Kyoutani.."

"I saw a picture of him earlier!" Bokuto admits, pointing to the wall covered in pictures he had been looking at earlier, "He was sitting with the cutest little boy in it, looked a little like you Oikawa!"

At this Oikawa pouts, leaning onto Daichi for emotional support, "No child could possibly possess the beauty that I possess."

Daichi rolled his eyes and shrugged him off, heading to the wall that held multiple pictures of smiling and laughing kids. When he found the one of Kyoutani, he almost fawned over him despite himself. He was sitting at a grand piano and beside him was another middle school aged boy with brown hair. Kyoutani was looking at him fondly with a small smile on his face, and Daichi couldn't remember seeing the boy smile at all while at the host club.

"Ah, so Kyoutani is in the classical music club," Daishou points out, tipped off by the piano in the picture. It seemed somewhat odd since the boy didn't look like the type to have any artistic interests but it seemed he was full of surprises. 

Upon seeing this the group begins to head to the middle school music room, children running past them occasionally but the trip is mostly silent. It seemed everyone was slowly trying to figure out the mystery behind Kyoutani's words and what exactly he meant. As they pass by windows, a gentle breeze rolls in causing Terushima to shiver lightly. They don't pay it much attention. The sun sits high in the sky, shining down onto the buildings and casting the occasional shadow. Despite previously being afraid of getting caught, they walk with purpose and they don't shy from any noises. 

They approach the music room and Terushima runs for the door when he spots Kyoutani but is held back by Bokuto much to his disappointment. Kuroo snickers at this but when he receives a glare from the blonde he quiets down. They turn to watch Kyoutani who sits alone next to a window. Watching something below him, but they couldn't see exactly what. A frown was etched onto his lips, an arm resting on his knee and his chin resting on his knuckles. He looked lonely but the room was full of other kids his age.

Just when Terushima began to struggle to be let loose again, a boy comes and tugs on Kyoutani's sleeve who looks up feigning a hint of interest. It's the same boy from the photo and now he's smiling down at Kyoutani asking him to come play the piano together. Kyoutani shakes his head with a polite smile but waves him off to go play by himself, telling him he'd just like to listen. The boy nods and gives him a bright grin in return before going back to the large piano in the corner of the room.

The hosts lean into the window as he begins to play, a beautiful melody filling the halls but it seemed to be missing something. They watch as Kyoutani turns to him, his polite smile turning into a genuine one as he watches the other play happily. Suddenly, things began to add up beautiful from an equation that seemed to bring unknown sorry to the young boy. Oikawa watches the scene with a slight frown and when the door opens he smiles charmingly to the little girl who exits the room.

"Excuse me, princess," He starts reaching out his hand to her, and she blushes at this staring at him with innocent eyes, "Who is that boy playing the piano?"

She nods and gives a kind smile,"That's Yahaba Shigeru," She answers but clicks her tongue softly, "But, don't fall in love with him!" She teases, laughing at the confused expression on Oikawa's face.

"And why would that be?" He asks glancing at the joyful boy, now laughing as Kyoutani scoots closer to him to hear him play a bit better.

"Well, his father just received a job offer in Germany," She begins and frowns at this,"So he's most likely moving soon." 

Oikawa nods, his on lips tugging downwards into a frown. He straightens up and gives her his brightest smile, "Thank you, princess." 

She hums in response and then continues on with what she was doing, black hair swaying as she walked. The boys stayed quiet taking in that information and it seemed he truly didn't have a lot of time. It was saddening to think that Kyoutani cared so much for someone, but they would be leaving soon. They were interrupted by the door opening again and the boy they now knew as Yahaba ran out tugging along Kyoutani with him. The two boys stopped upon seeing the hosts and Kyoutani narrowed his eyes at them.

"What are you doing here?!"He asks angrily and Yahaba tugs on his sleeve a bit trying to get him to calm down, "I told you to leave me alone!" 

"Ushijima," Oikawa said looking somewhat bored at Kyoutani who was thrown over Ushijima's shoulder. He hit at his back demanding to be let down as the group turned, with a small wave to Yahaba from Terushima. He was slightly impressed by Ushijima's strength, considering he wasn't the lightest. He figured the other was used to carrying people around with Terushima who seemed upset with walking but did so quietly. The group refused to answer his questions as they took him back to the club room. 

When they arrive, Kyoutani is done with his fit and has taken to silently sulking upon the other's shoulder. It was a bit of a walk and his fear of Ushijima's strength had only grown ironically stronger. The male would occasionally hold his back when going up stairs or apologize when he would stumble while walking but stayed spite for those exceptions. Terushima ended up hitching a ride on Bokuto's back who was holding hands with Kuroo as they walked. Kyoutani wondered if they truly were together since they acted like it, but everything in the host club was an act after all.

He's finally let down and pushed onto a couch where he falls with a slight gasp. He straightens himself out and growls at the hosts standing in front of him, "What the hell is your problem you, big idiot?!" He screams at Oikawa who turns to him with an angry look in his eyes. Kyoutani backs against the couch to escape the look he's receiving but Oikawa doesn't back down. 

"I'm sorry, but you're the idiot." Oikawa says looking down at the boy who's shocked into silence, "You said that you wanted to learn how to make people smile but that isn't the case is it? You only want to learn how to make one boy smile and his name is Yahaba Shigeru." 

Upon hearing Yahaba's name, Kyoutani's mouth opens to object but all that comes out are soft breaths. Oikawa pauses and waits for him to close his mouth again before continuing.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that," He says looking away as the frown formed on the middle schooler's lips. As if the little hope he had for pleasing the other had been completely erased, "Listen, Kyoutani. I know that I told you it's the job of a host to make people happy, but when you care for someone you must find the courage to express what's in your heart. You have to tell him how you feel about him!" 

The other hosts listen to the passion in Oikawa's voice and can't help but to be shocked by how much this seemed to be affecting him. It was almost touching to see how much Oikawa truly cared for Kyoutani, and that despite how vain he could come off he was actually considerate underneath it. Kuroo squeezed Bokuto's hand lightly and the other looked away with a slight blush. Terushima sighing softly and resting his head on his shoulder. Daichi watched silently and jumped when he felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ushijima who refused to look anywhere but at Oikawa. 

"You didn't come to me looking to become a full-fledged host. You want to be a full-fledged man." Oikawa finishes and Kyoutani looks down, putting his hands on his knees and hanging his head in disappointment.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've run out of time," His voice cracks slightly showing how upset this truly made him. His best friend, the most important person leaving him behind. The worst part was that Yahaba hadn't even told him yet. He had to hear from the other kids. He didn't know how he would be with Yahaba gone. He had been the only one to look past his blunt personality and had made friends with him despite the other kids telling him not to, "I just wanted to hear him play again..that's all." 

The swift whirl of fabric and the sound of a curtain opening forced him to look up, Oikawa pulling back a yellow sheet that confined a grand piano. He looked in wonder as Oikawa sat down, cracking his fingers slightly before beginning to play. It was a difficult piece, one that Kyoutani couldn't name but he played it beautifully and without any hesitation.

"Wait a minute, since when was there a grand piano in here?" Daichi asked looking around at the other Hosts for an answer.

"This is a music room Daichan." Kuroo teased and Bokuto nodded repeating his words for emphasis. 

"Why wouldn't we have a piano?" Daishou asks with an amused tone, but it was obvious he was teasing Daichi as well. To make matters worse Ushijima repeated Kuroo's previous statement and Daichi could feel himself heating up.

"It's always been there, we just cover it up." Terushima finishes and it's almost like the final blow to Daichi's anger but the sound of Oikawa finishing his song prevents him from doing anything rash.

"He was the one who convinced me to start playing the piano," Kyoutani admits, coming closer to the piano and sitting down next to Oikawa on the stool, "We were going to learn how to play together." 

Oikawa hummed at this and turned to him, giving him a confident smile, "That young man looked like he wanted nothing more than to play with you. The piece he played was a duet arrangement of a Mozart Sonata, right?" At his question, Kyoutani nodded and Oikawa beamed at his response, "Starting today every break, lunch, and any time after school will be spent in piano lessons with me." 

"B-but," Kyoutani began, his fingers laced together and sat in his lap, "Why?"

"You wanted to become my apprentice, right?" Oikawa asked laughing softly as if he had said something amusing. Kyoutani made no move to argue and Oikawa took this as his acceptance. They would do whatever they could to make Yahaba happy before he left so he would always remember Kyoutani. 

 

V

 

The week passed and soon another figure was waiting outside the pink doors of the 3rd music room. He ran a finger over the pattern carved on the door and smiled. He had always loved the color pink. His hands held a pink envelope and inside was an invitation addressed to him for Kyoutani's private piano recital. Despite being excited to see Kyoutani play, he was a bit nervous to go into this room. Yahaba had heard plenty about the Ouran Host Club and after seeing them carry Kyoutani away it had left him a little anxious to enter. He gathered his courage anyway and opened the door only to be greeted by the familiar faces dressed in white suits.

They held their arms out gesturing to Kyoutani who sat at a large grand piano, next to him was another but this one was white compared to the black one he occupied, "Will you play with me Yahaba?" Kyoutani asks shyly and Yahaba beams running to sit at the other piano before they began to play the duet together. 

The hosts looked on at the middle schooler's with content expressions, they were glad to see that Kyoutani was happy with what they had achieved together. They watched silently until the song was over and Yahaba jumped up wrapping his arms around Kyoutani who awkwardly hugged him back. He seemed incredibly happy and Oikawa smirked at the thought of being correct in his assumptions. 

"That was so much fun!" Yahaba laughed out, letting go of him and sitting beside him, "But why did you do all of this for me?" 

Kyoutani frowned and turned away from him. It was embarrassing enough to be told of his departure from someone else but making him say it himself was going a bit too far, "I wanted to do something with you before you left for Germany." He spat out, closing the piano lid so the keys were covered.

"Leaving for Germany?" Yahaba repeated, tilting his head in confusion, "I'm not going anywhere Kyou." 

At this Kyoutani brightens, turning to him with a smile but it falls from his face quickly, "B-but your dad got a job offer and you all are moving." He explained slowly, trying to work out how he could possibly be staying. 

"My dad is moving, but my mom and I are staying here!" Yahaba explains poking Kyoutani in the forehead," You really are dumb Kyou. She has a job too y'know." 

Kyoutani frowns and smacks his finger away gently causing the other to laugh, but he calms after a bit, "I'm really glad you cared that much about me to do all of this, though. You really are my best friend." Yahaba said softly, blushing at his own words.

"Yahaba.." Kyoutani started, gulping before taking the other's hands in his, "I-i like you a lot!" 

Yahaba only smiled and nodded, squeezing his hands before letting go, "Of course you do! We couldn't be friends if you didn't."

"No Yahaba," Kyoutani said softly, looking up into his eyes, "I like you more than Famima chicken, more than the piano, and even more than you like the color pink. I like you more than just a friend Yahaba." 

At this Yahaba blushes a deep red and his eyes widen, hands gripping the stool he sits on. He had never truly thought about Kyoutani this way, but he didn't think just anybody would care so much about him that they'd sulk for two whole weeks. This wasn't just a boy with a crush on him, this was his best friend. For him, he would do anything, and he knew Kyoutani would do the same.

"I-i don't know if I can accept your feelings right now," Yahaba begins and at the sullen face of Kyoutani, he quickly shakes his head and grabs his hands, "B-but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to consider them either. I would like for us to stay friends right now, but that doesn't mean I'm saying no forever."

At this Kyoutani lights up and nods at the chance of Yahaba reciprocating his feelings. He would give his best friend all the time in the world because as long as he was by his side he was happy. He didn't have any time limits, and he didn't have any deadlines. Kyoutani had all that he needed, and from making Yahaba happy he had made himself happy. Things couldn't have gone better for the Naughty Boy hosts and the friends he made along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk gay volleyball players or discuss any AU plans just hit me up @ cloudyish.tumblr.com !!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated considering I am a lone wolf and can only beta/edit my own work so much. (Also it's Sunday and ya girl is lazy as hell.) I'd love to hear from everyone~


End file.
